In Hiding
by Michellina
Summary: Still in Progress: Severus and Harry are bound together yet the teacherstudent relationship is becoming unbearable. They must hide their love from the world, when all they wish to do is make love and show one another how much love they wish to exchange.


The halls were filled. Severus Snape stood on the North side, while Harry Potter stood at the South. Students passed beneath their noses, but Snape and Harry just stared at one another as if in a trance.  
"Come on Harry," yelled Hermione Granger. "We're going to be late."  
Despite the urge to remain in that trance, Harry knew he had to go. The two began running down the hallway toward Herbology class with Professor Sprout. Hermione dodged students while Harry reluctantly jogged after her. Once they reached the door, Harry grabbed her arm.  
"Look Hermione, I'm...uh...not feeling well. Can you tell Professor that I am sick in bed?"  
"What? What? You want me to lie for you? Harry you're crazy."  
"Hermione, I'm begging you," Harry whispered with two pleading eyes staring into her.  
Hermione walked into the greenhouse with a groan. Harry smiled and ran back to the hallway Snape was in. The halls were empty except for the dark figure standing on the North side. Professor Snape was looking around to make sure students weren't roaming around and breaking any rules.  
"Well, well...Mr. Potter may I ask what you think you are doing outside of class?" Snape said rather loudly, with a small grin peaking up from the left side of his mouth. "Follow me to my office so I can give you a detention slip Mr. Potter."  
Harry couldn't help but giggle slightly. He followed behind Snape with his head bowed. He stared straight into Snape's black robes...wondering.  
They entered through Snape's empty classroom.  
"Don't you have a class right now?" asked Harry.  
"No...I do not. I have this time off to prepare for the next class."  
"Oh..."  
Snape sat down at his desk. He twirled the chair and with a deep growl began asking Harry what class he was missing. However, before Snape finished the question Harry began to quickly move toward him. He threw chairs out of the way while his eyes fixed entirely on the Professor.  
"We have an hour..." Harry whispered into his ear.  
Harry stood behind Snape and began rubbing his hands down the black robes. Harry placed his mouth right on top of Snape's ear and licked the reddish skin. Snape closed his eyes and moaned. Harry's hands reached the bottom of his black shirt; he ripped the shirt and ran in front of Snape. Harry straddled his legs around Snape's body and finished ripping the shirt off.  
"Harry...you're so rough..." Snape growled.  
"That's the way I like it," Harry whispered.  
Snape stopped Harry and grabbed his wand. He flicked it toward the windows and they immediately were sealed so no one could see or hear inside. With another flick toward one of the empty walls a large bathtub emerged from the floor. They were all alone and they had sixty minutes to themselves.  
Snape remained in the chair while Harry walked toward the marble tub. He slowly unwrapped his clothing and allowed it to drip from his body. The clothing fell easily to the floor and Harry stood with his back toward Snape. He slowly dipped his right leg into the hot bubbly water. He stood in the tub and then turned toward Snape, revealing his body to him. Snape breathed rapidly and watched Harry move. Harry slowly kneeled down and submerged into the lukewarm sea.  
Snape rose quickly from the seat. He ripped the rest of his clothes off and cast them to the floor. With his wand in his left hand, Snape jumped with a splash into the water.  
Harry spread his legs as wide as he could. His brought both legs out of the water and rested them on the rim of the tub. Snape flicked his wand and the water became clear so they could both see one another. Harry's legs were comfortably stable and Snape glided his body between them. Snape leaned toward Harry's face but Harry grabbed his neck, stopping him. Snape was pleased. Harry roughly pulled Snape's body toward his. He pulled Snape's lips and pressured them onto his own. The two pairs of hot, red lips massaged each other. Harry sunk his long, thick tongue down Snape's throat. Harry rubbed his hands down Snape's back and cupped his buttocks. He pulled Snape's body into his own. Snape growled with pleasure.  
"Oh Harry...it's been so long..."  
"Shhh...just get inside of me and never leave..."  
Snape rose and straddled Harry. He slid his shaft into Harry and quickly went in as deep as he could go. Harry moaned and rolled his head back onto the rim of the tub. The water splashed their toned, tanned bodies and rolled off. The water was completely transparent and felt sweet as it glided upon their bodies.  
While completely spread-eagle Harry arched his waist to allow Snape complete access into his body. Snape grabbed Harry and rested his palms on his chest. He slowly began grinding. With every second Snape moved faster and faster and grew deeper and deeper. In complete motion Harry pulled Snape onto his body and began rubbing his hands through that pitch-black hair. He snarled and licked his ear, biting it sporadically. Snape grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder with his teeth while rapidly pulling in and out of his body. He then moved his hips in a circle motion to provide a different sensation. Harry immediately grew rock hard. Snape felt this and tingled with excitement. Every nerve in his body twitched with pleasure. His body felt ready to explode until Harry pushed him off and they switched positions. Snape lay upright while Harry repositioned himself. Snape flicked his wand and the water began to erode. Harry's eyes were large and they stared up at Snape while he moved his body down. Harry grabbed Snape's shaft and slid it into his mouth. Snape couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Oh my goodness...Harry...oh gosh!" Snape screamed. Harry smiled as he began to suck. He rapidly pulsated and with the touch of Harry's tongue on the tip of his penis Snape erected. The fluids within him immediately began to flow. Snape came...quickly. Harry opened his mouth wide and all the fluid poured from Snape's shaft and into Harry's orifice. The creamy liquid dripped and dripped and Harry swallowed with pleasure. Harry released his grip and moved up to Snape's mouth. They stared at one another and then Snape suddenly slid his fingers into Harry. While touching his tender flesh, Snape sucked Harry's nipple. Harry screamed and groaned. Snape licked his neck and then forced his tongue down Harry's throat. Harry grinded his waist up and down and cupped Snape's buttocks again. Snape released and Harry rose out of the tub. Snape sucked Harry's shaft for a short moment and then rose also. Snape grabbed his wand from the floor and flicked it. Immediately the two found themselves back at Snape's desk fully clothed. The tub had disappeared and the windows were back open. Harry smiled. The bell rang and Snape growled once more. "Meet me tomorrow night in the corridor by the girl's bathroom...at 11. Wear something...special," Snape whispered as he pecked Harry's cheek once more and then ordered him to leave quickly. Students began filing into the room. Harry ran through the hallways and toward Professor GilderoyLockhart's room for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The next bell rang and class began. "What's wrong with you Harry? You look flustered. Your hair is a mess...what have you been up to?" Ron asked with Hermione sitting next to him.  
"Nothing..." Harry cracked. "I don't know what you mean."  
Harry looked toward the front of the classroom. Lockhart was passing out a quiz.  
"Now class...this is probably the most important quiz of the school year. I expect to see high marks from all of you," Lockhart winked.  
Harry stared at the paper.  
Question 1) Who is your favorite teacher?  
Question 2) Whose class is the most interesting?  
Harry began writing Professor Severus Snape down in the empty spaces. He breathed and was the first to turn in the quiz. Lockhart snatched it from his hands and his smile was immediately replaced with jealousy and anger.  
"Why Harry...how could your favorite teacher be Professor Snape?" he howled. "And how is Snape's class more enjoyable than my own? I am sorry but you will have to come and retake this quiz after class."  
Harry sat down and his face grew crimson as Draco Malfoy began to cackle.  
"Poor old Potter...can't even pass the famous 'suck up to Lockhart quiz.' What a joke."  
Harry slouched in his seat and glanced toward Ron's paper; it had Professor Gilderoy Lockhart beneath each question. Harry sighed.  
After class Hermione and Ron followed Harry back to the Gryffindor common room. They were all at a bit of a run as the halls flooded with students behind them.  
"Would you slow down?" Hermione would cry every minute or so.  
The three were the first back to the common room. Harry blushed as he began to speak:  
"I'm sorry you guys, but I cannot tell you where I was, so please don't ask."  
Ron and Hermione stared at him in confusion.  
"Now dinner begins in thirty minutes. I'll meet you in there."  
Harry ran off to his bedroom and sprinted into the bathroom. He locked the door.  
"Oh...Snape" Harry whispered inaudibly. "I think I love you." Harry opened the zipper to his pants and began stroking his shaft.  
"Harry...Harry...open up!" Ron yelled.  
Harry rushed to pull himself together and finally opened the door.  
"What do you want?"  
"Come on Harry...bloody Hell...I thought we could tell each other anything," Ron screamed while seating on the bed.  
"I know...look Ron it's just if I tell you, I don't want you to be angry or jealous..."  
"Harry, you can trust me..." Ron whispered as he stroked his cheek with a large, milky hand.  
"Snape and I are lovers...you can't tell a soul!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes...I'm meeting him tomorrow night...he's wonderful Ron...just wonderful."  
"Harry...um...is there any way that...I...could join you?" Ron breathed. Harry looked surprised, but intrigued.  
"Really Ron? You would?" Harry blushed.  
"Would Snape mind?"  
"Does it matter?" Harry whispered while running his fingers through Ron's thick red hair.  
"Tomorrow at 11 we are going to meet him. It's time to bring out my Invisibility Cloak."  
Ron and Harry ran outside with Hedwig, a pure white owl. Hedwig began flying through the school, while Ron and Harry watched.  
  
"Come on Ron...we must go now," Harry whispered in annoyance.  
"I'm sorry...do I look okay?" Ron breathed while walking into the light.  
Harry's frown turned into a look of pleasure.  
"Actually...you look really...hot."  
The two rushed down the hallways beneath the invisibility cloak avoiding any teachers. They reached the corridor by the girl's bathroom and removed the cloak. Before they knew it two hands reached them from behind and snatched them into the girl's bathroom. It was Snape. 


End file.
